


Midnight Chills

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren loved Sumire more than she could ever know, but as with every couple, Ren had his pet peeves.Freezing in the middle of the night was one of them.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Midnight Chills

Sleeping with your significant other was overrated in Ren’s eyes. Don’t get him wrong, Ren loved being able to lay by Sumire’s side as she slept, but he wanted to sleep too. His problem wasn’t with Sumire’s light snoring, her twists and turns, or even when she would spread out her arms and legs taking up 90% of the bed.

It was Sumire’s habit to hog all the blankets.

Every night, without fail, Sumire would find a way to cover herself and only herself with all the blankets in Ren’s room. Past experiences taught Ren that fighting for one would be futile because of Sumire’s iron grip. Guilt would always build up inside him whenever he had to disturb her slumber, but unless she wanted a popsicle for a boyfriend, she had to cough up the sheets.

“S-Sumire, are y-you awake?” Ren’s teeth chattered with every word.

No answer.

Ren was used to this. Sumire was a heavy sleeper, so waking her with whispers was never going to work.

“Plan B I s-suppose,” Ren shakily brought his hands to Sumire’s face, grabbing onto her cheeks and pinched slightly, “S-Sumire, p-please wake up.”

Again, no answer.

Ren sighed, knowing there was only one way to wake Sumire up.

Clearing his throat, Ren took a deep breath, “ _Sumire_!”

“ _Aah_!”

Sumire shot out of bed, scrambling around until she latched onto Ren’s body. All the blankets fell to the floor as Sumire retreated into the crook of his neck. As for Ren’s eardrums, well who needs the ability to hear anyways? More importantly, Ren found a solution to his problem.

“S-Senpai, what happened!” Sumire shivered in fear as she held Ren close, not showing any signs of letting go.

Ren yawned before latching an arm of his own around Sumire as her warmth enveloped his entire body, “Nothing, at least not anymore…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This is my take on the “Sharing a Bed” scenario inspired by [Wildcard_Boss's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Boss/pseuds/Wildcard_Boss) [Sweet Morn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453967) (Giving credit where credit is due). It's also an excuse to write another one shot to continue practicing with my creative writing. I hope that as I get more comfortable writing I'll be able to write longer one shots and eventually my own long fic. I'll get there someday.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
